


Drabbles Drarrython

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: drarrython, Humor, Multi, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles realizados para la comunidad de LJ Drarrython</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A media noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: A media noche en la Torre de Astronomía.  
> Personaje: Drarry  
> Rating: están todos invitados  
> Género: slash  
> Advertencias: Niguna.  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

—¿Tú has ido? —el rostro de Ron: blanco y pecoso, no tardó en tomar una tonalidad más acorde con su cabello, mientras sus ojos, normalmente con aquel brillo aburrido tras una larga clase de Historia de la Magia, se abrieron unos milímetros más, lo suficiente para dar muestra de su sorpresa.

—¿Ir, adónde?

—A la Torre de Astronomía —respondió Harry, sin sonrojarse, sin titubear, y sin siquiera dignarse a bajar el tono de voz—. Todo el mundo va allí, ¿tú sabes por qué?

—Ellos... em... estudian —Harry arrugó el ceño ante esa explicación y miró no sin cierta sospecha a su compañero, el cual parecía ponerse más rojo por momentos.

—¿A media noche?

—Ya sabes cómo son los Ravenclaw —trató de explicar Ron, susurrando a malas penas sus respuestas.

—Pero oí a un Hufflepuff diciéndoselo a un Gryffindor. Y el otro día fue un Slytherin a un Ravenclaw.

—Pe-pero...

—Yo quiero ir a la Torre de Astronomía Ron.

—Pe-pero...

—¿Vienes conmigo?

Ron enrojeció aún más, si cabía, ante la proposición involuntaria de su compañero, pero no fue eso, sino las risas que vinieron de atrás de Harry lo que lo avergonzaron más. Un Slytherin, en concreto el príncipe de Slytherin, era el dueño de aquellas risas. Su sonrisa más grande que de costumbre y su mirada fija, cual halcón, en Harry.

—¿Quieres ir con la comadreja a f...?

Por una vez los reflejos de Ron, superaron a los del buscador estrella de Gryffindor y consiguió llegar a tiempo para tapar aquella sucia boca que quería mancillar los oídos de su amigo.

Harry, curioso hasta el extremo, temerario hasta demencia. Cruzó sus brazos y miró de mal modo a aquellos dos que sabían y no le querían decir. Uno por ser su amigo y el otro por ser un capullo.

—Quiero ir contigo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron esta vez no milímetros como los de Ron, sino hasta que sus largas pestañas dieron contra aquel flequillo blanquecino. La conmoción duró lo que la mano de Ron tardó en caer, y luego dio paso a una sola y ruidosa carcajada.

—Ya quisieras, Potter.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, dichas con aquella voz arrastrada, con su habitual sarcasmo y esa sonrisa perenne dedica exclusivamente a Harry.

Harry, ante lo dicho sonrió, aquella mano lo rozó al pasar, acariciando levemente la palma de su mano, como una muda aceptación. Esa noche, por fin, alguien le ayudaría a estudiar.

 


	2. Soy un veela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Soy un Veela  
> Personaje: Drarry  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Género: Humor.slash  
> Advertencias: Ninguna  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

—Soy un veela —Draco suspiró mientras bajaba el periódico que tenía en sus manos. Su hijo Scorpius era un veela, quizás era su color de pelo lo que le había hecho llegar a aquella conclusión, o sus pálidos ojos grises, o quizás el porte que todo Malfoy tenía como algo innato. Pero no, no habían sido todas aquellas cualidades.

—Papá, ¿no deberías ir a inscribirme? —había sido aquello, que el maldito Potter fuera el encargado de aquél departamento en el Ministerio “Control de Criaturas Mágicas” y que el muy idiota no tuviera una mejor idea que llevarse a su pequeño hijo Albus con él todos los días, en lugar de contratar a una niñera, como el resto de los mortales.

Podía seguir leyendo su periódico, como hizo la semana anterior, y la anterior y la anterior... pero Scorpius siempre encontraba el modo de volverlo loco. Podía ser un hombre—lobo y aullar hasta quedarse afónico y reventarle los tímpanos, podía ser un vampiro y morder a todas las visitas, o podía ser un elfo doméstico y ponerse a barrer suelos...

Pero optó por levantarse, por coger a su hijo por el brazo y por aparecerse en la oficina de Potter. Estaba vacía como siempre y él estaba en el suelo, con su hijo y con unos dragones de peluche jugando. Patético.

Potter sonrió, a su hijo, a él y el Potter en miniatura lo imitó. Él, por el contrario, permanecio recto, impasible, a malas penas devolviéndole el silencioso saludo. Su hijo, por el contrario, corrió hacia Albus, sentándose a su lado, olvidándose de inscribirse Merlín sabe dónde y de que él aún seguía ahí.

—Papá me los compró —dijo Albus emocionado, con un dragón blanco en su mano—. Y mira, compró otro para ti —continuó, dándole un dragón similar, pero en rojo.

Draco resopló, pero ante todo los modales.

—¿Qué se dice Scorpius?

Éste, confuso y emocionado ante su nuevo juguete arrugó el ceño. De pronto sonrió, agarró de la mano a Albus y lo miró como si fuera un gran pastel de chocolate.

—Nos vamos a casar.

Harry rió, Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva y Albus, dio un grito de alegría antes de abrazarlo y decir muchos sí quiero seguidos, casi sin respirar.

—¡Eso no!

—Oh —Scorpius, aún confuso miró a su padre.

—¿Qué te dije anoche?

Scorpius pareció entender. Sonrió aún más, miró a Potter padre a la cara y le dijo con toda la elegancia Malfoy que fue capaz.

—Papá te llama en sueños —Draco abrió los ojos a más no poder—. Y hace ruidos muy raros —añadió confuso. Olvidándose de todo cuando Albus lo abrazó. De que era un veela, de que su padre hablaba en sueños y de que Harry estaba susurrándole cosas al oído a su padre, cosas que le hacían enrojecer.

 


	3. Regreso al futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Regreso al futuro  
> Personaje: Drarry, Albus/Scorpius  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Género:  
> Advertencias: Fluffy  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

—¿Cuántas vueltas hay que dar? —Scorpius frunció el ceño mientras lo pensaba, no había oído esa parte del cuento, pero estaba seguro que no podían ser muchas, o el héroe habría estado tan mareado que se hubiera caído de culo. Y eso no era muy heroico.

—Tres.

—Oh —Albus sonrió, quizás también preocupado por caerse de culo—. ¿Y en el futuro no se pelearán?

—No —Scorpius negó enfáticamente con la cabeza—. En el futuro se darán cuenta que se quieren mucho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó Albus dudoso— ¿Y si se pelean más?

—No, el amigo de papá, Zabini, me dijo que los que se pelean se desean.

Albus sonrió ante aquello, si un adulto había dicho aquello, entonces tenía que ser cierto. Y por el modo que sus padres se peleaban se tenían que desear mucho.

—¿Y qué hacen dos personas que se desean mucho? —Scorpius lo pensó. Realmente no lo sabía, pero no podía decirle eso a Albus y romper sus ilusiones.

—Compran los regalos de Navidad juntos.

—¡Sí! —Albus dio un grito de alegría y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Scorpius—. Eso quiere decir que pasaremos las Navidades juntos.

—Sí —coincidió Scopius.

—¿Podré dormir contigo?

Scorpius se sonrojó ante aquello. Nunca había dormido con nadie y su abuelo le había dicho que ese era el modo de hacer hijos, pero si era con Albus, no le importaría tenerlos, siempre y cuando se parecieran a él. No quería a nadie compitiendo por la atención de Albus.

—Sí.

—Entonces hagámoslo.

Se pusieron uno en frente del otro, se agarraron de las dos manos y dieron tres vueltas, al tiempo que gritaban regreso al futuro. Cuando acabaron ambos estaban un poco mareados, pero ninguno se cayó de culo.

Sólo tardaron un momento en asimilar las cosas antes de ir corriendo al despacho donde antes estaban discutiendo sus padres. Fue el silencio lo que los recibió. Se miraron dudosos sólo un momento, luego Albus estiró la mano y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Dentro estaban sus padres, cada uno con el pelo del otro entre sus dedos, tirando fuertemente, pero con sus labios unidos y sus cuerpos juntos.

—¿Se están asfixiando? —cuestionó Scorpius, temeroso de si debía intervenir o volver al pasado.

Albus negó con la cabeza y se giró sonriente hacia Scorpius.

—Mi papá está besado a tu papá.

—Oh.

—Eso quiere decir que mi papá quiere a tu papá. Porque él siempre me está dando besos porque me quiere.  
De pronto un ruido sordo los distrajo. Ahora papá Harry estaba sobre la mesa del despacho de papá Draco y todo lo que antes había encima estaba en el suelo.

—¿Le está pegando? —preguntó esta vez Albus, con los ojos desorbitados.

—No, eso quiere decir que mi papá también quiere a tu papá, porque él no deja que nadie toque las cosas de su despacho y tu papá las ha tirado y no lo ha matado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que dormiremos juntos? —preguntó Albus esperanzado.

—Sí —fue la tímida respuesta de Scorpius, mientras cogía Albus de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación. Antes había que familiarizarse.

 


	4. Tú-tururú tiembla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Tú-tururú tiembla  
> Personaje:Drarry, Albus/Scorpius  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Género: slash  
> Advertencias: Fluffy  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

—¿Estás seguro de que era así? —preguntó Albus, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

—Sí —se lo he oído contar a mi papá muchas veces. Él estaba tranquilamente, sin hacer nada malo, y tu papá llegó y le dijo eso.

—Oh. ¿Entonces sólo tengo que decir eso?

—Sí.

Albus tomó aire, levantó la pequeña ramita que habían arrancado del jardín del abuelo _Sucius_ y dijo con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

—¡Tú-tururú tiembla!

Scorpius pronto recibió el rayo imaginario y cayó al suelo temblando. Albus, para evitar que siguiera sufriendo los efectos de la _rararición_ , le echó una manta por encima.

*

Fuera Harry observaba los juegos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu hijo no es una mala influencia para el mío?

—Por supuesto.

—Los profesores de las guardería dicen lo contrario.

—Imposible.

—Tu hijo intenta enseñarle magia oscura al mío —insistió Harry.

—¿Con una ramita?

—Hoy es una ramita, ¡pero mañana será una varita!

—No te preocupes por eso Harry —le dijo, agarrándolo de la cintura y separándole de la puerta—. Aún son niños. Ya verás como en el futuro Scorpius le enseña otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó, dándose la vuelta entre los brazos que le aprisionaban.

—Qué sé yo. Hoy es una ramita, pero mañana será una varita.

  
 **Nota:** Tú-tururú tiembla → traducción: Sectumsempra

 

 

 


	5. Malfoy con chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Malfoy con chocolate**  
>  **Personaje: Drarry**  
>  **Rating: NC-17**  
>  **Género: slash**  
>  **Advertencias: Chocolate**  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> 

Había dos cosas en el mundo que apasionaban a Harry: el chocolate y Draco Malfoy. Aunque no precisamente en ese orden.

—¡Hazlo! —bueno, quizás debía añadir a esa lista otra cosa que le gustaba más incluso que respirar. Ver a Draco Malfoy debajo de su cuerpo rogándole.

—Un poquito más —en respuesta Draco resopló, agarrando las sábanas de seda verde como si fueran su tabla de salvación.

Pronto, aquella suave espalda se arqueó, al tiempo que aquel chocolate templado se escurría sibilino por su miembro. Era hipnotizante imaginar cómo ocurriría aquello, cómo todo aquel dulce sería devorado, cómo Draco gritaría su nombre y como él tendría su tan preciada recompensa.

—Me estás matando —Harry sonrió ante eso, antes de agacharse y pasar su lengua muy lentamente por aquel glande, manteniendo su mirada turbia en aquella otra similar.

—Espera un poco más.

Draco se retorció. La incertidumbre en sus ojos. La necesidad en su cuerpo. Deseaba que lo hiciera ya, para sentir, para disfrutar, y ante todo para vivir, sólo vivir, porque aquella tortura lo estaba matando.

 


	6. Sólo vivir, por Livia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Sólo vivir, por Livia**  
>  **Personaje: Drarry**  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Género: Slash**  
>  **Advertencias: Ninguna**  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> 

—¿Qué es eso? —Harry, con su túnica azul auror, habló desde detrás de Draco

Presuroso, Draco cerró aquella página web. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada.

—Nada.

—¿Sólo vivir? ¿De qué va eso?

Draco no quiso hablar, ¿cómo explicar que había pervertidas en el mundo que se imaginaban lo que hacía el con su esposo?

—No lo sé.

—Pero parecías muy entretenido leyendo.

—No, para nada.  
—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Harry rió, pero abrazón a su marido desde atrás.

—¿Esa tal Livia es muy imaginativa, no? —Draco se sonrojó totalmente mientras asimilaba las palabras que le eran susurradas en el oído—. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa a recrearlas?

Bueno, quizás la imaginación de esas degeneradas no era tan mala después de todo.

 


	7. Quiero un Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Quiero un Potter**  
>  **Personaje: Drarry, Albus/Scorpius**  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Género: slash, humor**  
>  **Advertencias: Ninguna**  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> 

_¿Si pudieras elegir con quién casarte a quién elegirías?_. Scorpius nunca tuvo dudas al respecto. Se casaría con Harry Potter, porque según su padre era _el gran héroe_ , _el niño dorado_ y tenía un club de fans que _daba la vuelta a San Mungo_. Aunque según su padre no parecía tener una _gran escoba_ entre las piernas.

Por eso, cuando su padre llegó un día a preguntarle qué quería para San Merlín, su respuesta fue directa y sin titubear.

—Quiero a Potter.

El problema era que _Harry Potter no estaba en venta_ , según le había dicho su padre. Después de esa leve respuesta, con la cara pálida y el rostro desencajado, se había ido diciendo cosas que sonaban como. _¿En qué he fallado?_

Si Potter no estaba en venta ¿qué podía hacer? La respuesta le llegó tan rápida como el aleteo de una snitch. Su abuelo era como Dios, sólo que más viejo, por lo que tenía todas las respuestas del mundo.

Cuando le preguntó a su abuelo cómo hacer para tener a alguien que no está en venta su abuelo, el todopoderoso _Sucius_ , se lo dijo: secuéstralo. Y volvió la vista al periódico como sino acabará de decirle a un niño de cinco años que secuestrara a alguien.

Un día después Scorpius le ordenó a su elfo que secuestrara a Potter y una hora después el elfo llegó con un niño de su edad, con unos intensos ojos verdes y una escoba en la mano.

Lo primero que Scorpius pensó al verle fue que su escoba no era tan pequeña como su padre decía y lo segundo, que tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto.

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy —le dijo alargando la mano. Consciente de que debía ser amable con su futuro marido.

—Albus Potter —fue la respuesta del otro.

Apenas una hora después apareció el otro Potter.

A Scorpius nadie le había dicho que había más de un Potter, aunque según le explicó su padre ése era el _Potter_ que iba al colegio con él. ¿Quién iba a saber que ése era el héroe del que hablaba su padre? Parecía muy viejo, tan viejo como su padre.

Pero ya no le importaba, porque tenía a su Potter y pensaba quedárselo, aunque su padre dijera que _no_ y el padre de Albus también dijera que _no_. Pero por el momento Albus había querido quedarse a pasar la noche y nadie había podido hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Potter padre también se iba a quedar, porque no se fiaba de _una familia tan pervertida_ , aunque no parecía que le hiciera gracia que su padre quisiera ver si su escoba seguía igual de pequeña.

 _¿Por qué no?_ Quizás su padre le comprara otra por navidad.

[   
](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo06-Fic-1.png)


	8. Los innombrables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Los innombrables**  
>  **Personaje: Drarry**  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Género: slash**  
>  **Advertencias: Ninguna**  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> 

La primera vez que Draco vio en el periódico el nombre del primer hijo de Harry se rió hasta que le dolió el estómago, se puso morado y guardó el periódico como si de oro en paño se tratara. Potter era ridículo para poner nombres, más ridículo que para vestir y con una originalidad que rallaba lo absurdo.

El según hijo de Potter no fue más que una confirmación. Potter follaba como un conejo. Había estado demasiado tiempo como la comadreja. Y encima para ser más previsible, el periódico también decía que había sido nombrado jefe de aurores. Todo era tan típico en su vida. Y además, ¡seguía siendo un negado para los nombres! ¿Se podía ser más hortera. Incluso le había mandado una nota al respecto a ese pardillo.

 _Harry Potter el rey de los nombres innombrables_

Cuando su hijo llegó al mundo lo tuvo claro, sería un nombre único, precioso, maravilloso... Hasta que su padre le dijo que tenía que llamarse como una constelación. Esta vez él recibió una nota.

 _Príncipe de los innombrables. A mi servicio._

[ ](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo07-Fic.png)


	9. Atrapa esa snitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Atrapa esa snitch**  
>  **Personaje: Drarry**  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Género: slash**  
>  **Advertencias: Si queréis leer algo coherente huir mientras podáis. Poesía. Humor.**  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> 

Erase una vez un niño obsesionado, Draco Malfoy era llamado  
Erase una vez un niño dorado, que era venerado  
De las casa de los leones, el mejor buscador por montones.  
Draco siempre quería, ganarle algún día  
Así Harry Potter le diría, cuánto le quería  
pues se lo prometió un día, cuando el sol brillaba  
y ellos dos follaban, en la Torre de Astronomía,  
o de cómo estudiar anatomía.  
Draco la atraparía, porque Harry Potter le quería  
y le haría una mamada, y luego se lo tragaría  
Porque Draco era su Dios y Harry el perdedor.   
Al menos eso pensaba, mientras nunca la atrapaba.


	10. Promt!Extremo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Todo el mundo lo quería, lo adoraba, lo veneraba. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta del simplón que era?

Harry estaba sentado al otro lado de la larga mesa del comedor de la Academia de Aurores, rodeado por niños tontos que le reían las gracias y niñas tontas que se ruborizaban, como si aquél estúpido fuera el adonis que todo el mundo debiera poseer.

Quién querría a un poca cosa como él, teniendo a un rubio despampanante. Lamentablemente su corro de admiradores era más reducido. La comida comenzó a saberle mal. No sólo era más reducido, sino que no le interesaban.

—Quién querría estar con él, seguro que la tiene pequeñita.

Louis, el chico que estaba a su lado soltó una risita y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Anthony, por el contrario, negó con la cabeza.

—Está muy bien.

¿Quién le había preguntado? ¿A quién le interesaba como la tenía Potter?, a él no, por supuesto.

—¿Y su culo? —siguió Louis.

—¿Pero es que tiene? —continuó Draco, y ambo se rieron.

—¿Debajo de esos jeans? Sí, y qué culo.

¿A quién le importaba cómo tenía Potter el culo? A él no, por supuesto.

—¿Os imagináis que idiota se casaría con él?

Louis lo pensó, no sabiendo quién podría ser ese gran idiota. Anthony, como acostumbraba, habló mal y pronto.

—Tú.

Draco soltó un grito indignado, que se agudizó cuando Harry gritó, desde su lado de la mesa.

—Si tú fueras mi marido te pondría veneno en el café.

—Y yo me lo tomaría —respondió.

Porque Potter sabía que él no bebía café, sólo cosas dulces. Y sólo Draco sabía que el culo de Potter no sólo no era inexistente, sino que estaba duro y prieto. Y si Anthony lo sabía por algún motivo en especial, sería él quien tomara ese café envenenado.


	11. Boda exprés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Boda exprés**  
>  **Personaje: Drarry**  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Género:** slash  
>  **Advertencias:** Fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Cuando había llegado malherido, después de su última misión como auror, en lo único que había podido pensar era en que _por favor, que no le dieran esas horribles pociones_ , pero Ian no estaba ahí, como siempre, con su voluminosa barriga y su sonrisa bonachona, dispuesto a engañarlo para que aceptara tomarse aquella horrible poción. En su lugar estaba un atractivo pocionista, con una sonrisa torcida, que le auguraba la peor de las condenas. Draco Malfoy era su nuevo médico asignado. No sabía qué, pero algo horrible debió hacer en su otra vida, y hoy debía purgar sus crímenes pasados.

La poción no sabía mal, quizás no estuviera buena, pero no sabía mal. Había mirado extrañado a Draco por ello, como si él no fuera Malfoy, sino alguien con una poción multijugos, pero éste sólo había levantado una ceja y sus dudas se habían disipado. Nadie levantaba la ceja como Draco Malfoy. Era tan jodidamente sexy.

La siguiente vez que había llegado con unas cuantas costillas rotas, su rubio doctor le había dado un vial, no sin antes añadir, _es veneno_. Se lo había tomado, sólo para demostrar que él no le tenía miedo a nada: ni a los venenos, ni a unas cuantas costillas rotas, ni al horrible sabor de las pociones. Malfoy, ante su arranque de valentía, había sonreído de aquella manera torcida, demoníaca, sexy... y él, bueno, había temblado. Hacía frío, era sólo por eso.

Bueno, quizás nunca había sufrido tantos percances como auror, quizás incluso llevaba el récord de días allí desde que su médico asignado era rubio, sádico y sexy. Pero quién llevaba la cuenta, nadie. Excepto su jefe y quizás el sádico sexy.

¿Quién inventó los días libres? Quizás un gordo seboso que no tenía a un rubio sádico y sexy sólo para él. Ian estaba ahí y no Malgoy. Ja, jamás volvería a probar aquellas horribles pociones, no cuando las de Draco se podían beber. No le importó que le dijeran que debía guardar reposo. Se apareció en la casa de aquel pocionista, en concreto en su habitación. Draco estaba allí, arreglándose, quizás para salir. Puff, salir, como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer, como cuidar de él. Pareció entenderlo, porque se acercó con un vial en su mano y esa sonrisa sádica. Todo debía ser un plan urdido por aquella mente criminal. Esa poción sabía bien, deliciosa.

— _Cásate conmigo_

Draco terminó de abrocharse la corbata y se desapareció con él.

Horas después se encontraba ahí, con Draco leyendo El profeta, con el titular sobre una boda escandalosa, o un escándalo de boda, o una boda exprés, a quién le importaba cuando él estaba en la cama con su sádico médico.


	12. Cartas de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Cartas de amor**  
>  **Personaje: Draco**  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Género:** slash  
>  **Advertencias:** Fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

_Te quiero hoy y mañana y la próxima semana y por el resto de mi vida..._

 _Potter_

Draco volvió a leer esa carta y arrugó el ceño. Definitivamente Potter debía ser ingresado de urgencia en San Mungo. Estaba loco si creía que iba a caer en semejante cursilería y aceptar a alguien como él, con sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas, con ese pelo horrible, esas gafas prosaicas y esa ropa tan anticuada. Potter era idiota. _No, definitivamente no, estúpido Potter._

Pero había que darle algo de crédito, nadie le había mandado una carta de amor nunca. Aunque Potter tuviera la misma letra de un crío de cinco años. Quizás si mejorara la caligrafía y se quitara toda esa horrible ropa... _No, definitivamente no, estúpido Potter._

 _Me casaré en matrimonio contigo y haremos muchos hijos_

 _Potter_

Draco casi se atragantó con esa nueva carta, que aparecían solas en su mesita de té. Definitivamente Potter había hecho algo a su casa, ¡él no había dado permiso para que eso pasara!

No le pensaba responder, si el miope estaba esperando eso ya podía esperar eternamente. Casarse con él, y en matrimonio. ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? ¿Y cómo demonios se hacen los hijos? ¿se hornean? Si por lo menos se peinara un poco... _No, definitivamente no, estúpido Potter._

 _¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?_

 _Potter_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Dormir con él? ¿En qué demonios pensaba ese nido de pájaros? Él, el gran Malfoy durmiendo con eso. Si por lo menos no llevara esas estúpidas gafas...

Se levantó, ya tenía suficiente, iría a la casa del estúpido Potter, le quitaría esas horribles gafas, esa hortera ropa y dejaría mejor ese nido de arañas que tenía por pelo. Ya era hora de que alguien le explicara cómo se hacían los hijos.

Enamorarlo a él con cartas de amor... Ja. _No, definitivamente no, estúpido Potter._

*

 _Me llevo mi dragón de peluche_

 _Potter_

Scorpius sonrió, por fin había funcionado. Ya podía recibir las cartas de Albus.


	13. Cura exprés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Cura exprés**  
>  **Personaje: Drarry**  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Género:** slash  
>  **Advertencias:** Fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Se había obsesionado con aquel anuncio. Dos personas abrazándose y pidiendo que su compañeros jamás lo soltase. Le había hecho pensar en cómo sería estar así, entre los brazos de la persona amada, con todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos.

Y cuando sus pensamientos habían volado más allá, con una casa, un jardín, hijos. Potter se había interpuesto en su campo de visión, con su ropa llena de barro, su pelo mojado y ese culo respingón.

Le había hablado acerca de turnos, de malos malosos y de alguna chorrada más de esas que hablan todos los aurores, como si fueran héroes y los demás tuvieran que adorarlos por ello. Pero estaba lisiado, o al menos eso decía el cuatro ojos y él resultaba ser el único médico de guardia. Le dolía algo en el brazo, decía Potter, le enseñaba su muñeca y hacía gestos de dolor al intentar girarla.

—Quítate la ropa.

—Pero es la muñeca lo que me duele —protestó el cuatro ojos.

Bufó, y se cruzó de brazos, a lo que Potter procedió. Sí, diagnóstico correcto, Potter tenía un culo de infarto y una espalda ancha y fuerte y su pecho...

—Aquí, me duele aquí —decía mientras le enseñaba la muñeca.

—No está rota.

Harry la miró, como si fuera imposible, pero el idiota la movía, ¿cómo podría moverla si estaba rota?

—Pero me duele.

—Y a mí también me duelen otras cosas.

Harry arrugó el ceño, como sino le creyese. ¿Creía que mentía? Estúpido Potter. Le agarró de su adolorida muñeca y se la llevó a su abultado miembro. A él sí que le dolía y a Potter parecía haberle dejado de doler, pues pronto lo empujó contra la camilla y comenzó a desabrochar prestamente su ropa.

Luego vendrían los abrazos, estaba seguro de ello, pero de momento el sexo no estaba mal.


	14. El príncipe rubio y la princesa no en apuros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: El príncipe rubio y la princesa no en apuros**  
>  **Personaje: Draco, Scorpius**  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Género:** slash  
>  **Advertencias:** Fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

—¿Y entonces el príncipe la salvó? —preguntó Scorpius entre las sábanas de su cama, con la cara apretujada en la almohada. Draco asintió, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de continuar con el cuento, consciente de que su hijo siempre terminaba aquellas historias por él— ¿Y la princesa y él fueron felices y comieron perdices?

—Sí —confirmó.

—¿Pero por qué querrían comer perdices? —cuestionó con cara de asco.

Draco no supo qué responder a aquello, porque ese era uno de esos finales estúpidos que se les ponían a los cuentos, y ni siquiera quería saber porqué.

—¿Y la princesa es una mujer?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no puede ser un príncipe?

Draco hubiera querido responderle _porque fue el idiota de Potter el que compró el regalo para que Albus te lo diera_. Razón por la cual todas las malditas noches Draco debía leer ese libro. Porque se lo había regalado Albus. Un estúpido libro muggle regalado por el hijo de un estúpido Potter.

—Puede serlo.

Scorpius arrugó el ceño.

—Pero en el libro es una princesa.

Draco se mordió el labio, consciente de que matar al jefe de aurores no sería bueno para su cutis. El frío de Azkaban le resecaba la piel.

—Porque es un libro para muggles.

De pronto Scorpius soltó el libro que tenía en sus manos, como si el mismísimo demonio estuviera dentro de él.

—¿Es un libro para muggles? ¡Pero si me lo regaló Albus!

Le hubiera dicho a su hijo que precisamente por eso era un libro para muggles, porque Albus tenía la desgracia de ser hijo de Potter y nieto de un adorador de muggles, pero viendo como los ojos de su hijo se llenaban de lágrimas ante semejante blasfemia decidió dulcificar la verdad.

—Es un plan para llevarse a Albus con ellos.

—¿Con los muggles?

Su padre asintió feliz, al ver la esperanza brillando en los ojos de su hijo.

—Sí, no te preocupes — _no es nada contra ti_ , iba a decirle, pero en lugar de eso le dio un beso en la frente, le arropó y se fue, a hablar con el idiota de Potter, gritarle, darle una paliza y si quedaba tiempo, demostrarte quién mandaba ahí.

Su hijo, por el contrario, se quedó mirando el libro, la fotografía de aquella princesa a la que él le había pegado la cara de Albus.

—Tranquilo Albus, no dejaré que te lleven, yo te salvaré. Seré tu príncipe rubio.

Quizás no fuera un príncipe rubio, ni una princesa en apuros, pero eran Albus y Scorpius, el terror de sus padres.

Y fueron felices y comieron ranas de chocolate.


	15. Suyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título: Suyo**   
> **Personaje: Drarry, Albus/Scorpius**   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Género:** slash  
>  **Advertencias:** Fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Su padre estaba enamorado. _Amor_. Eso era ridículo. Y se iba a casar, y encima su futuro marido tenía tres hijos. Tres hijos que querrían coger sus juguetes, quedarse con su habitación, pegarle a sus elfos, estropear su preciosa ropa. Él ya los odiaba, no le importaba quienes eran, los odiaba.

Su abuelo le había dicho que aquellos niños eran Potters, pequeños héroes irritantes en miniatura. Detestaba a los héroes, porque eran demasiado perfectos, demasiado buenos, demasiado estúpidos. Y su papá los querría a ellos más que a él, porque el jamás sería un héroe, ni se pondría esas horribles mallas, ni esas capas tan largas.

Y si su papá los quería más a ellos, ¿qué haría él? ¿le comprarían más juguetes, le leerían cuentos por las noches? ¿Y si aquellos Potters lo odiaban a él? ¿Y si su papá ya no le daba besos?

—Hoy sólo viene uno —le dijo su padre, dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro— Te gustará, ya verás, se parece a su padre.

Scorpius se mordió el labio. No le gustaba papá Harry, era demasiado cariñoso con su padre, y cuando él estaba ,su papá siempre lo miraba a él. ¿Y si su papá se olvidaba de él?

No tardaron en aparecer, Harry y un niño que se escondía detrás de él, parecía asustado, no saludó, ni le dio la mano a su papá Draco, en lugar de eso se escondió más.

Sonrió, porque aquel héroe asustadizo no podía ser mejor que él. Seguro que su papá lo querría a él más que al niño asustado. Él si alargó su mano y estrechó la de Harry, saludó, e hizo una pequeña reverencia, aunque eso les hiciera reír.

Entonces fue cuando Harry despegó a aquel niño de sus piernas y se fue, según ellos para que se conocieran.

Albus lo miró tímidamente, por entre sus mechones imposiblemente negros. Tenía los ojos verdes, tan verdes como su dragón, su cama, sus ropa, sus sábanas, sus libros, sus juguetes, su todo. No era un héroe, porque no tenía mallas. Pero le sonreía, a él y le ofrecía una pequeña snicth de juguete que tenía en su mano.

Se prometió que odiaría a sus nuevos hermanos, porque serían horribles. Pero adoraría a Albus, porque le sonreía, a él, y tenía los ojos tan verdes como todo lo que era suyo. Porque Albus lo era, _suyo._

Para siempre


End file.
